Soldado
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Historia perteneciente al desafío Fictober 2019. Día 4 - Soldado. Girolamo no había sido educado para ser un soldado, pero para alcanzar sus objetivos estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un monstruo.


**Soldado**

Girolamo siguió los pasos del Cardenal Lupo Mercuri, el hombre a quien su padre había asignado la tarea de introducirlo en el funcionamiento del Vaticano. Su tío, el Santo Padre, a quien había conocido hacía pocas semanas, se había mostrado reticente de que se le mostraran ciertas recámaras del edificio, y Girolamo ahora entendía por qué.

Jamás, durante su estadía en el monasterio, hubiera imaginado la extensión de los archivos que la Santa Iglesia escondía entre sus paredes. No se trataba solamente de manuscritos y tratados que no podrían encontrarse en otra parte del mundo, sino también de artefactos y reliquias históricas que se creían un simple mito o destruidas por siempre.

Al finalizar de ascender las escaleras, el Cardinal se despidió de él ya que tenía otras actividades que realizar en las afueras de Roma. Girolamo iba a retirarse a su nuevo hogar, pero decidió avisarle a su padre —al que ante todos debía llamar tío — primero.

Cuando saludó a su padre, este estaba reunido con un hombre que no había visto aún. Girolamo lo saludó por cortesía, pero el hombre no se presentó ni tampoco lo hizo Alejandro. Era corpulento, de baja estatura y calvo, la ausencia de su ojo derecho la hacía utilizar un parche de cuero. Insólitamente, había accedido al Vaticano con armado.

El hombre se erguía de forma particular; no solo como si quisiera mostrarse seguro, sino también como si quisiera intimidarlo.

Girolamo sintió curiosidad por saber quién era. Salió de la habitación, pero se quedó cerca de la puerta. Sabía que era una costumbre muy mal vista, pero también la experiencia en el monasterio le había enseñado que se podía obtener datos importantísimos. Aunque también había descubierto escenas que prefería no haber visto nunca.

Estando en un lugar nuevo y rodeado de desconocidos, no estaba en condiciones de reparar en moralidades. Iba a usar lo que fuera necesario para mantenerse a salvo.

—¿Ese es el hombre que elegiste para liderar tus planes? —preguntó el hombre con cierto dejo de sorna y asombro— No es más que un niño escuálido.

—Girolamo me ha demostrado tener las habilidades que hoy por hoy necesito —lo defendió Alejandro, y no supo si sentirse orgulloso o nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba de él? ¿Para qué?

—¿Es una broma? —el desconocido se rió. Se escuchaban pasos pesados y el ajetreo de metales. — Esa rata de monasterio no es un soldado. Ni el ejército de papal ni ningún ejército del continente acatará sus órdenes.

Girolamo no quería pensar que su padre lo quisiera integrando un ejército. Si en algo estaba de acuerdo con el desconocido, era que no era un soldado. Él era un devoto cristiano, se había formado para cumplir funciones clericales y ojalá su futura actividad fuera como la del Cardenal Mercuri y se ligara estrechamente a los archivos del Vaticano.

—Yo sé que Girolamo no es un soldado —respondió Alejandro—. Pero tendrá tiempo de convertirse en uno. Antes tengo otras prioridades.

—Entrégamelo a mí —le dijo de pronto aquél hombre y Girolamo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. Yo mismo lo entrenaré. Luchará junto con mis hombres. No es lo mismo el entrenamiento de mentira que pretendes darle que la propia experiencia en el campo de batalla.

—Por supuesto que no. Con tus hombres lo único que aprenderá será a matar por dinero y no obedecer ni a la Iglesia ni a Dios. Jamás dejaré que su devoción se vea corrompida por tu ejército de mercenarios.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, como si ambos consideraran cómo continuar su intercambio.

—Pues su fe en Dios podrá ser suficiente para ti —respondió finalmente el hombre—, pero no me genera la confianza suficiente como para ser aliado en tus planes. Y me necesitarás

—No seas ridículo —se mofó Alejandro—. No es solo su fe a nuestro Señor, no. Muy pronto pondré a prueba su devoción hacia mí. Si pasa esta prueba, habrá demostrado tener el carácter suficiente para ser Gonfalonier de nuestro ejército. Si no, regresará al lugar de donde vino.

Girolamo se alejó de la puerta notoriamente alterado. No importaba si compartían lazos de sangre, aquél hombre que clamaba ser su padre estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo en el monasterio otra vez.

Girolamo decidió en ese momento que eso no iba a pasar. Fuera lo que fuese que tuviera que probar, iba a hacerlo. De eso dependía su futuro acceso a los archivos secretos del Vaticano. Y no iba a perder esa oportunidad, así tuviera que convertirse en un monstruo.


End file.
